


Stay With Me

by louis_boobear_tommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modest! Management, One Shot, Romance, Tina Calder, beard, larry stylinson - Freeform, management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_boobear_tommo/pseuds/louis_boobear_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is constantly forced to leave his beloved behind to protect their relationship, so he has no choice but to leave and act for some nights. Will his lover complain about his repeated absences, or will he embrace the conflict like Louis always has?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Larry Stylinson one shot. Keep browsing if you don't ship. It indulges in the thought of "Tina" and hates on Modest! Management.

  
“Harry, I’m headed out!” Louis yelled through their newly bought house. The public saw the property as “Harry’s new bachelor pad” in North London, but the One Direction family knew better.

“Lou, no. Please, stay home with me. I need a good snuggle tonight. Fuck management, tell them you came down with something and I’ll be taking care of you!” Harry pleaded with puppy eyes.

“You know I can’t miss this. And if anything, they’ll send Tina over here to make it seem as if she’s a good girlfriend, nursing me back to health. I’ll be back soon enough; no worries babe.”  
“ _ **This**_ is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

The two boy banders were facing serious tension in their relationship ever since October of 2011, when their horrid management had forced them to hide who they really were. Modest! had gone to the greatest extents to keep Larry away and discourage fans from supporting their romance. They had tarnished Harry Styles’ image and turned him into “Man Whore of the Year.” Louis was displayed as this self-righteous asshole that was rude to fans. The two were forbidden to have pictures of their outings together, and Larry-related questions were often banned from being asked. Louis’ Twitter account belonged to Modest!, and he was their homophobic puppet. One of the most terrible acts they had done was to call Tina Calder and create this entire persona of “Eleanor”, paying her to pose as Louis’ girlfriend. Not only was Harry beyond jealous that she was allowed to freely be out in public with his boyfriend, but Modest! dare had the audacity to sell Louanor as a greater love than Larry Stylinson. It was all repulsive to anyone who knew what it was doing to Louis and Harry.

“Harry, don’t be like that. We both know that I have to continue with her so that we even have a chance of being together. Her contract is ending in a matter of months anyhow, and we’ll be done with her. I’ll be home every night to cuddle and be your little spoon.” Harry’s face still read to be disapproving as he gazed out to their garden view. Louis glided behind him and wrapped his golden-toned arms around Harry’s fit waist, placing his extremities on top of those defined abdominals. “The time I spend with her is dreary and fearfully painful when I know I could be with you instead. It means nothing, you know that,” he whispered upward to his boyfriend’s ear. The curly haired boy gave a long sigh and turned in Louis’ embrace so they were face-to-face.

“If it’s so bad, then fuck them all. Please Lou! We can lie on the couch, and we can watch Grease and I’ll make dinner for us as well. I could even prepare strawberries and chocolate!” Chocolate-dipped strawberries were a special treat between the pair. Harry had walked them toward the couch and gestured Louis to sit. “This is where you should be tonight. Stay with me, Lou.” Kissing his way from the ear lobe, across that stubbly chin, to the corner of his mouth, he sent shivers down Louis’ spine.

The twenty-one-year-old seemingly maintained his composure, while he was secretly exploding inside. He felt the top of his fingers and toes heat up as hormones surged through his body. As lips were grazing his face, Harry’s hands were searching Louis body, almost as if he was rediscovering every inch of his boyfriend. The quaff-haired boy, tightening his grip on Harry’s right bicep and squeezing Harry’s left thigh with his other hand, angled his head backward to allow Hazza to kiss his soft spot, just beneath his jaw. Harry was usually so submissive with what Louis gestured, so it came with great surprise when his Babycakes forced Louis’ head back up, the boys staring intently into each other’s eyes. They remained like this for a while, Louis so unsure of Harry’s thoughts and his next move. The sexual tension was growing between their bodies as Louis remembered his management-scheduled appointment. Just when he was about to tap Harry to get off, Harry reached for Louis’ face, caressed his soft and tanned skin, and lightly placed his berry lips on Lou’s cheek. The boys felt a calm come over them with that simple contact, so much endearment being put into such a small gesture. Louis had his eyes shut, and while he was slowly opening them, holding onto the moment, Harry had reached for his own jacket behind the couch and placed it atop Lou’s shoulders.

Without another word, Harry readjusted Louis’ hair, straightened the positioning of his boyfriend’s shirt, patted his hands onto Lou's and walked to their room, shutting the door. Louis had kept his eyes on Harry until he was out of sight. Even when he was gone, he had lingered glances in the direction of his new absence. His phone went off just then, management ringing him. Louis closed the jacket that engulfed his nostrils with Harry’s Bleu de Chanel scent. Gone to the front door, Louis stalled in the door frame and looked back.

“This _is_ where I belong,” but he walked off anyway. It was, after all, for the sake of Harry.


End file.
